


Halloween

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Smu, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: I'm late to the party, but a little Halloween fic is on the way! Hope you will like it, there is a bit of smut in it as well as a tone of fluff and cuddles.Julia and David had never celebrate Halloween before, there is a time for new tradition.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Halloween

October 31st. Halloween. It was an ordinary day for Julia, she never celebrates that Holiday much. She usually closes herself at home with the lights off, a bottle of wine and paperwork or in good times book with her hand. She thought that being with David will change her life some way, but he had plans already and it looked like hers would not change as she thought it will.  
Julia pulled the bottle from the wine holder, taking a glass and trying not to bump on anything during her way to the sofa. She had a nice book, a good bottle and she could swear that any kids were seen near.  
It wasn’t like Julia doesn’t like kids, she loved David’s, Ella was a ray of sunshine and Charlie when you know him better was interesting to talk with. At once she heard the doorbell, she couldn’t believe her security wanted something from her at that time, her time alone, but she lifts herself from the sofa and slowly walked to the door.

“I told you, I have a night off,” she said, before lifting her sight to the person behind the door.

“I thought your plans include me too, but if you are too busy.” David teased, walking from her door.

“No,” she shouted, pulling him by his shirt, to her flat, “I thought you are with kids,” she said, trying to hide her wild smile.

“I was, but Ella wanted to go back and Charlie got sick from candies.”

“Sorry to hear that,” she closed the door, pushing him on it.

“No, you’re not.” he laughs, waiting for her lips to crush his.

“I missed you,” she whispered before her mouth covers his.

Julia’s hands roam over David’s chest beneath his jacket. She couldn’t believe she could be so addicted to someone’s skin, someone’s touch, but every time they were apart she feels the urge to touch him, to smell his scent. It was like a drug for her, an addiction she would not want to be healed. When her hands were just about to unbutton the first button from his jeans, he grabbed her gently by her wrist, bringing her back from her high.

“I have plans for us,” he said, kissing her neck for the last time.

“It doesn’t include...this.” she tilted her head.

“No. Yes? Maybe.” he smiled, taking her hand into his, leading her to the sofa.

“This was your plan? Sitting in the dark with a bottle of wine?” he asked, sitting on the sofa, pulling Julia on his laps.

“Yes, I also wanted to watch scary movies.” she nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck.

“In that case, good I bought this.” he showed her a little bag with a movie and take out.

“You prepare yourself huh?” she smiled, kissing his lips.

“Yes. I know you didn’t celebrate Halloween properly and I’m here to change it. What boyfriend would I be if I would leave you without scary movie and takeouts?” he said, pulled her from his laps to turn on the movie.

Julia didn’t know what makes her feel butterflies in her stomach, the fact he brought movie and food or that he called himself her ‘boyfriend’. She looked at him when he tried to lit all candles she brought from the kitchen, she knew he isn’t into romantic stuff, she wasn’t either, but the thing he was here with her make Julia want something more. More of him than just sex and occasional dates when no one sees them.

When David finally prepare everything, taking off his jacket and put it on the chair, letting Julia sit on his laps with her chicken noodles in her hands, the movies started. Julia wasn’t a fan of scary movies, the World was scary enough without them, she eats slowly, feeding David with her food from time to time. His hand was rubbing her back, making her shiver every time he stopped near her neck.

“You had your chance mister,” she whispered, placing her food on the table and sitting in between his legs her back lean on his chest.

“You are mean,” he whispered back, biting on her ear.

“You wanted to watch a movie, so we watch the movie,” she said, looking at the screen.

Julia wasn’t a person who is scared easily. She was the braves person David knew but scary scenes and darkness in the room make her jump. She pulled herself closer to David, making sure she is close enough to wrap herself in the fluffy blanket. She would never admit she was afraid or scared, but David knew her good enough to see it, even in the darkroom.

“Maybe we will watch something else?” he started.

“No, why?”

“Uhm, I watched it already and I thought we can watch something else. TV maybe?” he smiled, trying to change the channel.

“No, I want to watch till the end,” she said, taking the remote from his hand.

“I just don’t want you to be scared,” he said, kissing her hair.

“Scared?” she repeated, turning around to face him, “I’m not scared.”

“Julia,” he smiled, “I feel your body tensed and every time the movie gets scary you almost jump from the sofa.”

“First, I’m not tensed, secondly, I would never-” she heard the loud noise coming from the TV, making her jump.

“So, that wasn’t a jump huh?” David tilted his head amused, “it’s me Julia. You don’t have to be fearless Home secretary with me.”

Julia blinked fast trying to think of her response. She was scared, maybe not overwhelmed by the scare, but the thing was she get scared easier than before the explosion and shooting. She had to remind herself she is only human and that’s normal, but the truth was she felt safer with David than with any other person. Julia took a deep breath and after a moment her voice filled the room.

“I’m not fearless,” she said slowly, “and yes, I’m a bit scared,” she added quietly.

“That’s why we will change the plan and watch something nice.” he switched the channel to find another movie, “you are cute when you’re scared.” he teased.

At once Julia stood up, straddle him, pinning his hands to the sofa. She looked into his blue eyes, seeing the lust in his orbs. She kissed him slowly before her hands unbutton the first button of his shirt, she could feel how aroused he was thru the fabric of his jeans.   
When both of their shirts were already on the floor David's lips were tracing a path from her neck through her lips until he found the hard nipple. He pinched it lightly, receiving a soft moan from Julia’s lips. Julia had never unbuttoned his jeans faster, she frees him from the thin fabric of his boxers, giving him few strokes before she lifts herself up and after a small second, she lowered herself on his hard cock.  
Julia gasped feeling his prominent hardness inside of her, she wrapped her hands around his neck when his hands were holding her by her waist. David couldn’t tell how she can be so sexy, sensual and hot at the same time, but he could swear that the feeling of her around his cock bring him to the edge every time. His grip tighten when she started to sway her hips, her moves were faster and deeper with every gasp they both make.

“Fuck,” David moan, his head fall back when he felt Julia clenched around him.

She was eager to finish right here, right there, but one look at David's face gives her the strength to move even faster. She hides her face in the crook of his neck, biting on it, forcing herself to wait for him as they both were ready for release. She lifts her sight to look at him, his muscles were tensed, eyes closed shut. Julia could feel how hard he is, how much they both need the sweet release and before they did, her hands tangle into his hair, pulling him into the last kiss before they both achieved to their height.  
After a moment, they both come, the mix of pants, moans, and the sound of sweaty bodies filled the dark room lit only by the light of the candles.  
David’s hand lift to her hair, stroking it slowly before he pulls her gently on the spot next to him, he kissed her once again before wrapping the fuzzy blanket around their naked bodies. Julia turned to face him, her naked chest ready to cling to his hot body. She pulled herself as close as she can, feeling him, waiting for his hand to wrap around her, to hide her in a warm cocoon made from the blanket and his body.

“This is how you celebrate Halloween?” she asked, kissing his neck.

“Only with you,” he answered, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

“David,” her voice echoed in the darkroom.

“Yes?” he looked at her petite frame in his arms.

“It's not just sex? Our relation? It’s something more than that” her voice becomes a whisper.

“Julia,” he lifted her chin, looking into her eyes.

David had never seen her that way before, the way she looked at him, how her eyes become bigger waiting for the response and how she clung to him, trying to hide in his arms. He saw her as a woman who isn’t afraid of anything and anyone, but the truth was Julia Montague was vulnerable, only for him, the only person she trusts so much she could show her true self.

“It was never just sex to me,” he started slowly, making sure she was looking at him, “sex with you is amazing, mind-blowing, but it’s you I couldn’t live without.”

“It wasn’t just sex for me either.” she smiled, kissing his lips so soft he wasn’t sure she did, “and yes, sex with you is mind-blowing.” she teased, letting her head rest on his chest.


End file.
